Katzenmond
by MmeGrindylow
Summary: Einige Schüler von Hogwarts sitzen zusammen am Lagerfeuer und alte Mythen aus Indien tragen dazu bei romantische Stimmung zu schaffen. (PansyPadma)


**Disclaimer:** Alles bis auf neue Ideen und Plot gehört J.K. Rowling!

**Summary:** Einige Schüler von Hogwarts sitzen zusammen am Lagerfeuer und alte Mythen aus Indien tragen dazu bei romantische Stimmung zu schaffen.

**A/N:** Femmeslash und Erotica!

* * *

Die Schüler von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Magie, veranstalteten in der Walpurgisnacht ihr alljährliches Lagerfeuer. Sie saßen gemütlich beisammen, um sich bei gerösteten Marshmellows und Butterbier auf den Frühling einzustimmen. Was wären auch angehende Magier ohne ein richtiges Walpurgisnachtfest?

Sie erzählten sich Geschichten aus alten Mythen, um ihre Zusammenkunft romantischer zu gestalten. Die Gryffindors beknieten Parvati, noch mal die Geschichte der Felidas zum Besten zu geben und alle lauschten gebannt dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen.

Merlin traf auf seinen Reisen durch das alte Indien auf seltsame Katzenmenschen, die sich, ähnlich wie Animagi, in eine Katzengestalt verwandeln konnten. Die Wesen lebten in einem abgeschiedenen Hain südöstlich der Tempelruinen von den Ufern des Ganges, nahe Kalkutta. Sie waren einst Gottheiten gewesen, die von den Menschen angebetet wurden, da sie durch ihre Jagdfähigkeiten sowohl Schutz als auch Hilfe in Hungerzeiten durch Teilen ihrer Beute gewähren konnten.

In ihrer menschlichen Gestalt zeichneten sie sich durch extrem seidiges Haupthaar aus, das meist tiefschwarz mit einem blauschwarzen Schimmer aussah. Ihre Haut wirkte hingegen blass, fast weiß. Die grünen Augen funkelten im Dunkeln, sobald sich ein Lichtschimmer darin brach.

Merlin lebte monatelang zusammen mit den Katzenmenschen und sie lernten viel über keltische Bräuche und Magie. Die Felidas waren äußerst begabte Zauberer. So floss keltisches Wissen zusammen mit uralten indischen Weisheiten über die Naturkräfte und eine neue sehr kräftige Elementarmagie entstand. Nur die Katzenmenschen waren dazu in der Lage diese Zauberkräfte zu beherrschen und zu lenken.

Felidas bewegen sich äußerst elegant und sind sehr zart von Statur. Sie ähneln auch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt einem eleganten Jäger mit übersensiblen Sinnen. Sie wirken äußerst anziehend auf beide Geschlechter. Vor allem in den Frühlingsmonaten werden sie jeden dritten Neumond empfängnisbereit. Ähnlich der Raunze bei einer Hauskatze sind sie dann besonders auf der Suche nach geschlechtlichem Verkehr. Sie verströmen einen Pheromonduft, der auch auf Menschen betörend wirken kann.

Es wird berichtet, dass bei Neu Dheli ein junger Mönch trotz seines Gelübdes dem Charme einer Felida verfiel. Als die Zeit der Brunft vorüber war, kam er dann wieder zu Sinnen. Der junge Mann verfluchte das Mensch-Katzen-Wesen, weil er durch sie abtrünnig geworden war. Sie und ihre Nachkommen sollten ein Leben lang von ihren Hormonen in der Raunze ebenso beherrscht werden wie es ihm widerfahren war. So würden sie am eigenen Leib spüren, wie es war, nicht mehr Herr der eigenen Sinne zu sein. Das Geschlecht der Felidas hat bis in die heutige Zeit bestand und manchmal kann man in Neumondnächten den klagenden Ruf der Katzenwesen vernehmen, wenn sie auf Partnersuche sind.

Während Pansy Parkinson den Erzählungen der Gryffindor lauschte, hielt sie ihren Stock mit den aufgespießten Marshmellows über das Feuer. Padma hatte die linke Hand auf Pansys Knie liegen. Ihre Finger beschrieben sanfte Kreise. Ganz allmählich näherte sie sich den Oberschenkeln der Slytherin und sie war längst unter ihrem Rock angelangt. Pansy fuhr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken als die Finger ihrer Freundin nur noch eine handbreit von ihrem seidenen Tanga entfernt waren. Sie fütterte Padma mit den fertig gerösteten Marshmellows. Danach umarmten sich die beiden, um sich innig zu küssen. Ihre Zungen umspielten einander, immer leidenschaftlicher werdend.

Padma raunte: „Lass uns doch ein wenig spazieren gehen. Wir wären ungestört und trotzdem nicht weit von den anderen entfernt."

Pansy hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die kleine sensible Stelle am Ohrläppchen. „Aber immer doch. Wer könnte bei so einem verlockenden Angebot schon wiederstehen?"

Die beiden standen auf, verschränkten ihre Finger ineinander und verschwanden hinter einer Gruppe tief hängender Trauerweiden. Dort ließen sie sich zusammen auf das weiche Moos fallen. Die Mädchen versanken erneut in einem zärtlichen Zungenkuss. Padma schickte ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft, wobei sie keine der erogenen Zonen ausließ, die sie mittlerweile sehr genau kannte. Immerhin waren die beiden seit knapp einem Jahr zusammen.

Die Ravenclaw strich hauchzart mit dem Zeigefinger über den seidigen Spitzenstoff, aus dem Pansys Tanga gefertigt war. Die Slytherin warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte halblaut auf: „Padma, du bringst mich um jeden Verstand."

„Du machst mich auch ganz wuschig.", war die geraunte Antwort und der Rest ihrer Worte wurde durch einen wilden Kuss abgeschnitten.

Langsam fühlten sie förmlich die aufsteigende Hitze, die ihre Erregung wiederspiegelte. Padma massierte die Klitoris ihrer Freundin durch den bereits feucht werdenden Stoff.

Unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen drängten sich die Mädchen dicht aneinander, um möglichst viel zu erspüren. Pansy glitt mit ihrer linken Hand unter Padmas Bluse. Sie liebkoste ihre samtigweiche Haut und widmete sich ganz besonders ihren Brustwarzen. Der Atem wurde schneller, während sich die zarten Knospen aufstellten. Ihr ganzer Körper reckte sich den zärtlichen Berührungen entgegen.

Beide Mädchen massierten sich gegenseitig die Schamlippen und ihre Kitzler, die schon ganz geschwollen wirkten vor Lust. Sie rieben ihre Unterleiber aneinander, um die kribbelnden Wellen der Erregung noch zu verstärken. Der Atem ging nur noch stoßweise, Stöhnen mischte sich mit erregtem Keuchen, ihre Leiber waren ineinander verschlungen und die Gesichter spiegelten pure Lust wieder. Pansy hauchte heiser: „Ob die anderen hören, wie du mich zum Kommen bringst, Süße?"

„Ohhhh Paaansy, es könnte jederzeit wer herkommen und uns sehen.", stöhnte die Ravenclaw.

Pansy raunte: „Ich weiß und das macht mich tierisch heiß."

Padma erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit, in der sie ihre Freundin verwöhnte. „Ich finde es auch scharf. Nachher übernachtest du bei mir und ich lasse dich dann meine Zunge spüren ganz tief in dir."

Die beiden waren am Höhepunkt ihrer Lust angelangt. Pansys Becken zuckte ekstatisch während sie laut den Namen ihrer Freundin stöhnte. Auch Padma erlebte ihren Höhepunkt sehr intensiv und schrie Pansys Namen fast heraus.

Sie umarmten sich zärtlich und blieben einen Moment nach Luft ringend liegen. Die Ravenclaw bedeckte das Gesicht ihrer Freundin mit kleinen Küssen und ihre Augen funkelten grün vom Widerschein der hell leuchtenden Sterne.

Pansy strich ihr durch die langen schwarzen Haare. „Deine Schwester erzählt wirklich nette Geschichten. Gar nicht mal so übel, das Leben einer Felida."

Padma lachte leise auf: „Ja, wenn da nur nicht diese Gier nach Sex wäre sobald die Beltanefeuer den Frühling einläuten."

Pansy neckte sie lächelnd: „Ach komm, du bist auch im Winter nicht gerade prüde, meine kleine Katze."

Ihr Schnurren klang fast wie das einer großen Raubkatze, die sich behaglich von ihrem Menschen kraulen ließ.


End file.
